As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Battery pack placement for information handling systems configured as notebook computers have typically been provided in three different manners, as shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C. FIG. 1A shows front edge placement of a battery pack 192 in a notebook computer chassis 190, with removal and insertion of the battery pack 192 accomplished by sliding the battery pack either directly inward or outward (as the case may be) in one direction relative to the front edge of the notebook computer chassis 190 as shown by the arrow. FIG. 1B shows back edge placement of a battery pack 192 in a notebook computer chassis 190, with removal and insertion of the battery pack 192 accomplished by sliding the battery pack either directly inward or outward (as the case may be) in one direction relative to the rear edge of the notebook computer chassis 190 as shown by the arrow. Such sliding designs may have the characteristic of the battery pack 192 being overly loose or overly tight when placed in the chassis 190, a rocking action of the battery pack 192 within the chassis 190 may be encountered, and problems may be encountered with keeping the battery pack 192 latched within the chassis 190.
FIG. 1C shows bottom surface placement of a battery pack 192 in a notebook computer chassis 190, with insertion of the battery pack 192 accomplished by placing a first edge 193 of the battery pack 192 into a cavity defined in the bottom of the computer chassis 190 and then rotating an opposite second edge 195 of the battery pack 192 into the cavity with a locking mechanism 196 provided to contact the second edge 195 to secure the battery pack 192 within the battery cavity. Removal of the battery pack 192 of FIG. 1C is accomplished by reverse action after releasing the locking mechanism.
FIGS. 1D and 1E further illustrate rear edge placement of a battery pack 192 in a notebook computer chassis 190 of the prior art. As shown in FIGS. 1D and 1E, the form factor of laptop lid/display 194 is adjusted to provide an open cutout section 196 to allow clearance for the oversized top (containing battery cells) of battery pack 192 to be removed past lid/display 194 from chassis 190 by sliding outward relative to the rear edge of the notebook computer chassis 190 in the direction of the arrow in FIG. 1E. This results in a chopped or reduced display area. For relatively small notebook computers, such as netbook computers, the battery pack 192 tends to be larger relative to the size of the chassis 190, which further increases the conflict between the battery pack 192 and the lid/display 194.